Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea
by NatashaPavlova
Summary: George Harrison meets Heather at a party at Eric Clapton's home. He takes a bit of a liking to her. I thought this would just be a one-shot, but not sure anymore. Help! (George/OC)


**OK, so here's the deal. I haven't been very active recently with my work. Which I apologize for. But I haven't been getting much feedback either. So here's this. I was thinking one-shot with this. I think it's fine like it is, but I could also continue with it. Just let me know what you guys think I should do with this. **

The day was dreary and damp. It had been raining most of the day and it was becoming increasingly hard to stay awake. It didn't help anyone that it was warm in the school room. Everyone of the pupils in the room was slowly dozing off. A few had in fact drifted off to sleep while several young men and women let their eyelids droop until they'd fallen asleep. I could barely keep my eyes open myself. I had to force myself not to lean on my desk, but to sit up straight and look alert. The class was almost over. If I could just last another ten minutes I could avoid detention and then maybe get home before the rain picked up too heavily again.

My History professor droned on boringly and I felt my eyelids drooping. Why couldn't he open a window? Maybe things would get a bit wet, but it would keep the students awake and I would be focused on the lesson rather than trying to stay awake. Of course he could try and be a little less boring.

Suddenly a loud slap echoed in the room and I sat up straighter in my seat, showing I wasn't asleep. I was alert and paying attention. A few people fell out of their chairs at the sound of three textbooks hitting the floor at the professor's feet. One girl actually ended up knocking her chair and her book off of her desk as she started awake. I refrained from laughing as she gathered her things off the floor and the lecture continued on as if nothing happened.

Finally the bell rang. I gathered my books together as the professor dealt out detention slips to those who'd fallen asleep in his class. There were very few who made it out without the little yellow slip. My mate Felicia was one with the slip.

"Ugh, that was brutal!" She grimaced looking at the slip in her hand as she walked out of the building with me. "I'm sorry, dahling, I can't go to that party with you tonight." I grimaced this time and she laughed. "I don't know what you're so worried about anyway. Eric Clapton invite you. He's famous!" This did not help.

"I know that, Felicia. Do you really think I don't know that?" I led the way to my little beat up car in the parking lot. I had met Eric Clapton while I was waiting for a train across town. He was trying to catch the same train and he sat next to me. I wasn't his biggest fan really, but I knew his music. I was actually more interested in one of his mates. Anyway, he thought I was nice enough and invited me to a party he was having at his home. I did not want to go alone. To be honest Eric Clapton gave me the creeps, and I didn't want to end up alone with him. So I invited Felicia, but then she decided to get detention. "WHat am I going to do now!?" I asked seriously. Felicia rolled her eyes as got into the car. She leaned into my window and gave me a pouty face.

"I'm sorry." She said, "Seriously, I want to go as much as the next guy, but..." She waved her detention slip at me and growled and started my car. Felicia laughed as I backed out of my spot and left her standing in the parking lot.

Now I was debating on whether I wanted to go to this party.

* * *

Why am I here? Who ever said I had to go? Felicia wasn't hear to keep me from being awkward and I didn't know anyone at this party. I was just sitting in my car trying to work up the nerve to go inside. I took in a deep breath, actually considering leaving.

A knock on my window scared me out of any thought. I looked out the window and found Eric Clapton smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car.

"You made it then?" He asked. I always thought that was the most obvious thing to say, but I nodded along and smiled.

"Here I am!" I said giggling awkwardly. Eric offered me his arm and I took it without thinking.

"Well let's go inside. It's getting dark and I think it's going to rain again." I nodded along and he led me up the walkway to his house.

Inside, there were people everywhere. They were all drinking and smoking and talking loudly. Some were playing guitars and things, but they were shoved off into a corner and were virtually unseen. I had never seen so many people in one place like this before. Eric was leading me around the room and before I knew I was speaking with some of his mates. Well they were more speaking to him while I stood there with him. Every now and again one would ask my name, and sometimes I actually got to tell them if Eric didn't jump in and tell them for me or the conversation didn't go on before I had a chance to speak properly.

By the end of the night I was exhausted, and slightly embarrassed. I didn't drink, and I certainly didn't smoke, and I most definitely was _not_ in for taking any sort of drug. I was often asked if I wanted a beer of a smoke of some kind, or some sort of pill was pressed into my hand. I didn't take up on any of these offers, and Eric simply laughed at me for it. I was a college student after all. I had a somewhat bright future and I was not going to let any of this effect my views or beliefs.

I was getting tired now. I was thirsty, but all that was around was beer. I need air, and I couldn't see straight through all the cigarette smoke and Eric could see I was becoming woozy. He did nothing to help.

"Ah, George!" He said brushing off that I was leaning ever so slightly against his shoulder. And then, suddenly, I was standing up straight and alert. He walked right up to Eric. He smiled and gave Eric a quick hug and a clap on the shoulder. "How are you?" Eric asked.

"I'm alright. Your friend doesn't look all that great though." He said looking at me. "I'm George Harrison." He stuck out his hand and I looked at him and smiled.

"I'm Heather." I said shaking his hand. I always liked his hands. George was the one I wanted meet. He was the one I longed to see. He was one of the reasons I moved to England. I hoped to bump into him on the streets one day and then we'd be the best of friends. I always thought we'd be good friends.

"It's nice to meet you Heather." He said with a wink. I felt my cheeks start to glow and I looked away from him. I couldn't believe I was talking to George Harrison. When I looked up again, George had walked off and Eric was laughing. I rolled my eyes at him and shoved my hands in my pockets.

"I'm going to go get some air." I grumbled. Eric only brushed me off and I walked toward the back doors that lead out to a balcony. It overlooked a swimming pool. I took a deep breath in as I looked over the edge in the clear slightly lit water. I shut my eyes and wondered if it would be inappropriate to go home. I wondered if Eric would even notice I was gone. I opened my eyes again and picked up a rock that was sitting precariously on the railing. I tossed it down into the pool and I watched the water ripple as the rock sank to the bottom of the pool.

"You know you aren't supposed to throw rocks into swimming pools?" a voice asked from behind me. I was dreading who it was. I didn't want to talk to some high, drunk, creepy guy that only wanted one thing from me, and I hoped to god it wasn't Eric. Whoever it was walked up to me and leaned over the railing beside me. I dared myself to look over and found I was standing next to George. He glanced over at me and I looked away from him quickly, "It rips the lining."

"What?" I asked frowning a little. I was a tad lost.

"Throwing rocks into swimming pools." He said looking over at me fully, "Rips the lining." I nodded and suddenly wondered if I'd messed up Eric's pool. I looked over the edge and looked. It didn't seem to look damaged. George laughed at me.

I scowled and turned away from the pool. I leaned my back against the railing instead. "Why does everyone keep laughing at me?" I asked crossing my arms. "Everyone I've spoken to has laughed at me." This was a rather devastating discovery for me. I hated being laughed at for anything. George turned around next to me and he shoved his hands deep into his pockets as he shrugged.

"Maybe its because you're too different." He said. I whipped my head around to look at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I was just a bit offended. George smirked and put his hands against the railing by his sides.

"There's nothing wrong with being different." He said quietly, "I certainly didn't mean it to be an insult." I looked away from him and down at my feet. I was actually having a conversation with him.

"Then how did you mean it?" I asked frowning. George chuckled and I was surprised to find the sound very enjoyable.

"Well you didn't take any of the things offered to you." He shrugged and turned back around. "You refused to drink, or smoke anything." He said smiling, "I was going to ask you if you'd like something except I was sure you'd say no." I looked up at him again.

"I wouldn't have turned you down." I said honestly. I'd never in my life turn him down. George raised an eyebrow at me and I turned round and leaned over the railing again.

George didn't respond. We just stood there watching the pool water ripple slowly below us. The only sound was the noise from inside and sound of the trees around us as their leaves clapped and flew in the wind. I could feel George's arm pressed into mine. The back of his hand brushed my knuckles and I felt shocks tingy up my arm. Right when things started to feel awkward, George spoke; "Would you turn me down if I asked you for a drink now?" He asked almost shyly. I didn't look at him as I thought about it.

"It depends on the drink." I said cheekily. George laughed and I knew now he wasn't being hurtful. His laughed was a sound to cherish and strive for.

"What about coffee or tea?" He asked looking down at the railing, "Tomorrow afternoon? In a little place near Abbey Road?" I turned to face him and he looked over at me raising his eyebrows hopefully.

What was tomorrow? Saturday? I could do that. I was off school for the weekend. Felicia and I were planning to go to London for the weekend anyway. I could spend an afternoon with George definitely. I certainly wanted to. But what would Felicia say? She loathed the Beatles and liked George Harrison the very least out of them. I was supposed to be spending the weekend with her. George could see I was having a difficult time making up my mind.

"Oh, you don't have to." He said gently, trying to coat his disappointment, "It's just coffee. Not like I'm askin' ya to marry me!" He turned away from me and he looked like he was going to walk away. I didn't give him the chance.

"Please?" I said grabbing a hold of his sleeve. His white shirt was rolled up to his elbows and I grabbed onto the cuff of it. He turned again and looked at me, "I mean, I would really love to have coffee with you." He beamed at me and he took my hand from his sleeve. He kissed the top of my hand and continued to grin.

"Meet me tomorrow at Tasha's." He said. Tasha's? I'd never hear of the place. "Is 7:00 alright for you?" I nodded and smiled. I wanted to talk to him some more, but Eric walked outside just then.

"Oh Heidi there you are!" He said stumbling over to me. I frowned and George looked horrified.

"Eric she's called Heather." He said, seeming ready to jump in and save me from Eric altogether. Eric waved him off and grabbed my arm. George didn't like that, and it hurt actually. I shook my head at him and went inside with Eric.

The rest of the night went by faster than I expected. Every now and again I would catch George's eye and he'd give me a wink ir he'd smile at me. It felt nice. I'd never had a guy act that way towards me. I'd never been on a date before and I've certainly never been asked out.

When the party was over, I walked out to my car alone. I hadn't seen George in quite a while and I wondered when he left the party as I got into my car and drove myself home.

This night wasn't a total waste after all. I got a date with George Harrison out of it. I just had to decide if I was going to tell Felicia I was going to see him


End file.
